1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a weighing device for permitting study of birds utilizing a bird feeder scale.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Scales for weighing livestock such as turkeys and the like have been advanced, in a total integrated system, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,215. However, this does not permit studying of individual feeding habits, but merely provides a resting place for turkeys and is used to provide information that is signaled to a computer and is stored so that an average weight of a number of birds or animals can be calculated.
Alarm systems utilizing bird perches have also been advanced. U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,639 shows a bird perch alarm that has a direct acting contact that sounds a bell to scare off birds, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,120 illustrates a system having a movable perch that turns on a record to encourage a bird that lights on the perch to learn to talk and respond to the record.
A livestock feeding management method and apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,856, which individually provides for keeping track of animals that are introduced into a feed lot.